Macross Ultimate Frontier
, often abbreviated as MUF, is an Action Game for the PlayStation Portable (PSP), developed by Artdink and published by BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment. It is a sequel to Macross Ace Frontier and based on the Macross series. The game was first released in Japan on October 1, 2009. A budget-priced "The Best" version was later released on January 13, 2011. The package illustrations was produced by Hidetaka Tenjin, which featured the VF-25F Messiah equipped with an armor pack, VF-27γ Lucifer, VF-19 Excalibur equipped with a Sound Booster, VF-1S Valkyrie Strike Pack, VF-19 Excalibur, YF-21, VF-0A Phoenix, SV-51 in front of the Macross Quarter. Its sequel, Macross Triangle Frontier was released on February 3, 2011. Overview Macross Ultimate Frontier is the sequel to Macross Ace Frontier, which was originally released on October 9, 2008 and sold 170,000 copies. Ultimate Frontier is the second in the series of games where Artdink incorporated mechanics from the Gundam Battle series into its gameplay. Player roster saw the addition of two pilots and a single operator. The characters and events from Macross Zero, Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again and Macross Dynamite 7 also make their debut appearance. Select Variable Fighters from prior games such as Macross VF-X2 and Macross M3 are unlockable when the right conditions are met. There is also Nyan-Nyan, an in-game shop, where several items can be purchased using "Nyan-Nyan points" obtained from missions. EX Missions, first seen in Ace Frontier, were also improved. Instead of appearing next to the basic item in the selection timeline, they are now organized in a single part known as "Chronicle". Moreover, pilot stat growth and unit tune-ups are now applicable. Likewise, missions for the other sides were given a separate table with the label "Enemy". The game supports wireless LAN network multiplayer, allowing two-player coop or up to four players for a match. Leaderboards were posted on the "Weekly Fami" spot on Famitsu's main site. Gameplay Macross Ultimate Frontier introduces three gameplay mechanics that will later become standard for subsequent titles in the series: Anti-Missile Action, which allows players to easily intercept incoming warheads, Real Flight, which simulates aircraft navigation plus controls, giving a better feeling of speed than the default scheme, and Support, in which a tertiary character who does not participate in combat has a special ability that can assist the ones out on a sortie. Characters Original Characters *Yuuto Kagura *Gary Murdoch *Luis Fernando *Miyuki Shirakawa *Hilda V. Bergen *Yui Hoshimura *Pinon Colette *Yuu Akimizu *Claire Stanford *Itsuki Yamashiro Macross Zero *Shin Kudō *Sara Nome *Roy Focker *Nora Polyansky *D.D.Ivanov Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Hikaru Ichijyo *Lynn Minmay *Misa Ichijyo *Maximilian Jenius *Milia Fallyna Jenius *Hayao Kakizaki *Vrlitwhai Kridanik *Exsedol Folmo *Quamzin Kravshera *Golg Boddole Zer Macross II *Silvie Gena *Nexx Gilbert *Ishtar Macross Plus *Isamu Alva Dyson *Guld Goa Bowman *Myung Fang Lone *Sharon Apple Macross 7 *Basara Nekki *Mylene Flare Jenius *Ray Loverock *Veffidas Feaze *Gamlin Kizaki *Gigile *Gavil *Geperuniti *Sivil Macross Dynamite 7 *Graham Hollie *Elma Hollie Macross Frontier *Alto Saotome *Sheryl Nome *Ranka Lee *Catherine Glass *Ozma Lee *Luca Angelloni *Mikhail Blanc *Jeffery Wilder *Klan Klang *Brera Sterne Gallery Macross Ultimate Frontier.jpg|Game Cover Macross Ultimate Frontier CJNyanNyan Pack.jpg|MUF Chou Jikuu Nyan-Nyan Pack Release Macross Ultimate Frontier received a special edition release, the Chou Jikuu Nyan-Nyan (Super Space Daughters) Pack which commemorated the theatrical release of ''Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress'' which was released on November 21, 2009. The special edition featured a bonus interviews with Shōji Kawamori, Kazutaka Miyatake and the game's producers, openings and endings of the previous Macross series and a UMD VIDEO containing over two hours of bonus footage such as promotional video, etc. It was a limited release and was sold until December 2009. The special edition packaging featured a new cover drawn by Haruhiko Mikimoto, which featured series heroines Lynn Minmay, Ranka Lee, Sheryl Nome, Mylene Flare Jenius, Sarah Nome, Mao Nome, Sharon Apple and Ishtar. Prior to release, the Valkyrie illustrations cover art from the the regular edition drawn by Hidetaka Tenjin was used as a temporary cover, but eventually updated. Notes & Trivia *The original pilot characters are all given names here plus their own Variable Fighter/Destroid units. The group is collectively known as the New United Nations Spacy's Special Operations Unit "Moon Island Platoon" and there is even an password-unlocked Extra Mission where they can all be fought as bosses. *For this game, [[The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?|''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?]] gets its own scenario timeline independent from the TV series. *This is the first Artdink game for the PSP to utilize a custom sound database system where players can incorporate tracks that were not included in the game as well as other kinds of songs by using music files stored in the memory stick. This system was subsequently used in [[Macross Triangle Frontier|''Macross Triangle Frontier]] and ''Gundam Assault Survive'' *The Chou Jikuu Nyan-Nyan Pack includes an extra video UMD with special content: **A CG intro featuring all main VFs in flight. **OP and ED sequences of the TV and OVA features sans credits. **A behind-the-scenes look at the making of ''The False Songstress'' with Megumi Nakajima touring the Satelight and 8BIT studios. She then conducts brief one-on-one interviews with the related staff regarding the movie, including director Shōji Kawamori. **Several talk features with Shoji Kawamori and a few of the people he's worked with during the course of his career in the series. **A special talk from the Fire Bomber vocals Yoshiki Fukuyama and Chie Kajiura promoting the new song used in the opening of the game. Extra Mission Passwords Like with Ace Frontier, Ultimate Frontier has passwords that unlock extra missions with unique characteristics and conditions. These were first published in certain Japanese game magazines but can now be found in numerous web resource sites. Anyone with a copy of the game can use these. *The Super Dimension Fortress Famitsu: SPATA *The Biggest Carnival: TUSRJ *Editorial Sentai Dengeki V: MSBWP *Moon Island Platoon: LTEFE References External links *Official Japanese website Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Macross F Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross II Category:Macross Plus Category:Macross Zero